User talk:Wings of the Wind
Welcome Hi Wings of the Wind, welcome to Noblesse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wings of the Wind page. Before you continue to contribute I encourage you to take a look at the Rules If you do not know where to start there are a lot of pages that needs editing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bharatram1 (Talk) 04:42, January 10, 2011 RE: Hi there Hi, Thanks for you effort on making the new wiki logo. Here are my issues, it is too small, I need to be at least 600 by 600. And then sized down to 300 by 300. Also make the logo go with the color theme of the website. A dark logo is a bad idea ,Try something with purple in it. And are you okay with doing the Background for the wiki ? Also could you sign your post with four tildas(~) [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Welcome Message Hey I did not like you image on the Main page of the wiki so I am going to take it down in favor for the old one, But since i did not want your effort to go in vain, I have used your image in our welcome message. Now every time a new user join's this wiki they will get a welcome message from the admins with your Image on it So thanks and keep up the good work Welcome Message [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Links I was going over some of your edits, and the when you do links within the Noblesse wiki you can just add a link by using and type the name of the page in between. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Synopsis ? Hey, Do you want to help with the Chapter Synopsis Project ? Basically I need people who can help writing synopsis's for each chapter. So basically what I want you to do is Make a page for each Chapter and Write something on it. A short summary of maybe 4 or 5 lines and save the page. I will start as soon as I feel better. I seem to have run down with the flu.. Give me a day or two.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I have started the project, You can look for it at Noblesse Chpaters Just add a page with the Name Noblesse Chapters: Chapter (Chapter Number). I have done Chapter 1. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good Job Hey you are doing a real good job on those Chapters, I have been a little sick the last week and I could not come back online. I feel a little guilty about leaving all the work on your head, I will start helping you out with the chapter synopsis this week. Also could you find other people who might be interested to work with this wiki. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Slide Show Hey Did you get a chance to see the front page slide shows ? If you did, I would like an opinion on them also if you want to change the images, just tell me or submit images to my talk page and I will change them accordingly. Also thank you so much for all the work you have been doing with the Chapter Project. I am sorry I could not help you with it as much as I thought. I am working on changing the front page to look more interactive. Something like this This goes without saying but if you need any help you can contact me [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello!~ I was looking for feedback/ suggestions for the re-vamp of the front page; I was wondering what you think, what should be changed, and what should be added especially! Thanks for your help on the chapter synopsis part.. i'll get around to 'em once i stop beign lazy (:P) I also made a facebook page for the wikia, if you are on FB (check it out... and like it ahah). Thanks so much! Talk to you soon! ~Shishkabunny ;; 손바닥으로 하늘을 가리려한다 21:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) New Chapter Policy.. Hey, I wanted to just update you on the new Chapter Policy. * The name of the Page should be Chapter not Noblesse Chapter: Chapter * Use This Template for chapter information. if you have any suggestions that you want to add, leave me a message on my talk page. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chapter Sure, move ahead on to the later chapters, I think people will look for those rather than the earlier Chapters. I will try to find someone who can take care of stuff. I am a little busy with exams and so would you mind doing the Latest Chapter ? I will ask Shiskha if she can help out [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ~Hiya, I love this, if you could I would like you to a site I have been working on.http://raziel2noblesse.webs.com/ http://raziel2noblesse.webs.com/ I could add a link from the site to here, if you could help me get more people I would love that!!!! I just really like noblesse!!! :) thanks please check it out :D Junikp3 00:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hey If you have time will you help out at a new wiki I have created ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Rollback user ?? Seems as you have been working a lot for the past few weeks I thought I will give you Rollback user rights, If you want to become one tell me and I will make you one [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) alright, it is done, [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I just finished reading it, was a pretty good chapter, All the info you need about rollback rights are here Do you want to be an Admin ? Hey Shiska has Vanished again and I have been busy with school and other stuff. I come on and check stuff every day but I need someone else as backup if I mysteriously vanish for a few days. So I have decided to give you Admin Rights. Again before I Give them to you I need to make sure you are okay with it ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, it is now official, you are now an admin of this wiki. As always if you need any help you can contact me. Also now that you are an admin I would suggest that you subscribe to our recent changes feed. It gives you an up to date information about all the changes that is happening around the wiki. here is the link.. feed://noblesse.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&feed=atom . Just paste it to one of your readers.. I would suggest Rss Reader for Windows and Shrook for mac. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How is your life as an admin ?? The question says it all, but what I really wanted to ask you is what are your thoughts on a Discussion forum page on this wikia.. SOme place where we can get to discuss about... well pretty much everything... Thoughts ??[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I saw the bump you ran into, Shiskabunny when designing the front page made it that the chapter preview image width must be 279px Yeah, I have no idea how to publicize this Wikia, Really the active contributers maybe only 3 or 2 users but maybe the forums idea might work. Lets see how this is going to go [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ummmm....I was on Mangafox as more of a spammer than a person who engages in conversations.. I am a member at Bleachforums.com, an admin at Kaminomi.wikia.com[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Karias pic Where's the Karias pic from? Which chapter/page? I must've missed it. It's perfect for enlarging. I think I could do a pretty decent job with that pic. Overlord Valbatoze 12:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) New Logo & Background image ? Hey i am sorry I did not ask your opinion on the new background image & logo. So what do you think, if you do not like anything we can always change it [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Pitch an idea to Overlord he is a pretty decent Graphic Artist.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Background Hi. First things first. Bharatram1 will change something according to your suggestions. That is if I understood you correctly. What I had trouble with was the semi-transparent background. Because if you really are referring to the background png all that would do is it would make the background lighter for 98% of the visitors, even worse: It would color the background for people who use colored window-backgrounds. There's nothing but a white page behind the background, thus I concluded that you meant the body of the wikia. (The big grey area in the middle.) And that can be arranged. That is with the complete background pic I provided. As for the sliding background, it's a no go with this background image. (Unfortunately.) Bharatram1 tried this and on longer articles the whole bottom page will have a white background, which is kinda annoying. There's another sliding option too. The background 'moves' with your scrolling. But it looks stupid, and the fixed bg has the same effect without the 'moving' special effect that hurts your eyes. xD Overlord Valbatoze 13:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Image Clean up Hey, when you post a chapter image please clean up the dialogue boxes, that would be really helpful. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. That was me actually. I chose the pics for 180-183, based on the highlight of the chapter with the tendency to pick the high quality panels (fi. close-ups or really good art). It was my opinion that it would look better than some makeshift patches of several panels, or just one sole panel (unless that panel took a whole page with exceptional art - like Seira). It gives a stronger impression. Furthermore the chapter summary is already one big spoiler, so there is virtually no need to remove text. That's what I thought anyway.. Usually you would use a chapter front cover (that's what most wikis do), but Noblesse doesn't have that so I chose highlights, the most existing and convincing pages instead. You can change it though, I'm not involved in the chapter summaries (aside from fixing typos here and there) so don't mind me. Overlord Valbatoze 21:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC)